dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics
Units Units are essential for playing the main game and other unlockable modes. They must be bought first before they can be used in-game. Find detailed information for every unit here. Learn more about unit stats here. Enemies Enemies are the main antagonist of the game. Players have the Zombiepedia, a book-like compendium with information of all encountered enemies. Find detailed information for every enemy here. Skirmish Players can fight other players in this alternative game mode. Find more information about skirmishing here. Bus The bus is the main vehicle of the story and what must be protected at all costs from the enemy. It is located in a large garage where it can be upgraded. Find more information on the bus here. Events Players can participate in weekly and exclusive events in rotation in this alternative game mode. Find more information about events here. Daily Gifts The Daily Gifts are a function that can be accessed from the main game menu. It grants the player the ability to earn some rewards at different time intervals. Find more information about each gift here. Buffs There are a few items that can be used during gameplay to improve units in various aspects. Find more information about these items here. Military Cases Most of the items players collect will come from opening military cases. Better items can be found in legendary cases. Find more information on both types of cases here. Upgrade Items Units will have a hard time fighting stronger and tougher zombies. They will need to be upgraded using items in order to stand a chance against more powerful enemies. Find more information on upgrading and items here. Cutscenes Throughout the journey of the main game, cutscenes will play and add on to the story of the survivors. Some will play when playing specific missions or clicking on the corner "play" button of a specific location. Watch these cutscenes here. Locations The main goal of the game is to beat stages and unlock new ones, all while collecting stars. Find more information for each location here. Level Data The player will level up during the game and earn new rewards as they progress. Find information tables here. Trader The Trader offers a variety of functions regarding in-game currency. He will buy and sell items and offer to upgrade your items. Find more information about his services here. Military Kit Shop The Military Kit Shop offers military kits, limited packs, coins, money, and many other deals for both in-game currency and real money. Find more information about sales here. Currencies In order to make various purchases, players need to collect different in-game currencies. Find more information about currencies here. KTplay/Reddit The game used to offer an in-game forum, KTplay, for players to exchange intel, screenshots, tips, etc. It is no longer accessible as the main hub for the community has now been replaced with a different site, Reddit. Find the old website/portal here. Find the new website/portal here. Star Reward Obtaining stars by completing missions are all collected into a system that rewards the player once they've reached a milestone. Find more information about the rewards here. Perks Most units have special perks that better defines their role and gives them an extra edge in battle against certain enemies and missions. Find more information about perks here. Status Effect Several status effects can affect units and enemies both positively and negatively. Some occur naturally while others are the result of specific attacks. Find more information about status effects here. Resources Several resources are used during and out of gameplay. A few of these resources allow players to send units out while few others allow players to play missions or events to begin with. Find more information about these resources here. Collectibles Some items can be collected. Most of these items grant a reward with enough are collected although some are rewards in and of itself. Find more information about collectibles here. Weather Some missions are affected by bad weather which can have an effect on both players and enemies during battle. Find more information about the weather here. Category:Browse Category:Game Mechanics